After the wall fell
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: nezumi and shion raise the baby that shion saved that day. the girl had grown very close with shions mother then it happened their happy little girl was struggling to smile. The little girl was heartbroken after the accident. complete
1. Chapter 1

i dont know if you reader will enjoy this or not so please let me know if i should continue it or drop it.

* * *

She looked up to the dark cloudy sky and crumples to the ground. She kept telling herself she was strong, that she wouldn't let herself cry, she was lying to herself. The tears started to flow slowly at first.

The first tear warm on her cold cheek as it left a trail down her face. As the tears continued to fall it started to snow, small snowflakes beginning to decorate her shoulder length brown hair. She dosnt move to go inside she just sits there. The tears dont stop flowing as the snowflakes gradually get bigger.

She had become numb to the cold by the time she slowly stands up. She wipes her eyes and looks around, when had it gotten this dark? She wonders as she slowly makes her way down the sidewalk passing a few people.

Of the few people that she passed she saw a girl about her age with a boy a little older, they were holding hands and talking. Few cars pass as she turns a corner and stops, on the soft white snow ahead of her, she sees them standing.

One is the guy she likes, with his arm around a girl just younger than she is.

"Aww why didn't you say that first, it's confusing if you tell the story backwards." The younger girl says with a bright smile at him. The boy grins and chuckles a little.

She looks down as they walk past hopeing they don't notice her.

They did notice her, and grab her hands and take her home. Their hands like fire on her hands that are cold as ice.

Before they leave her at home the boy smiles at her. "Be sure to remember a coat next time." He says and then leaves with the younger girl.

She stands there her world was stolen sand she wouldn't ever be able to fix it. She wanted to talk with her dads. She goes inside and takes her shoes off.

"I'm home." She says her voice cracking. A man with white hair and a rounded pink scar on his face walks down the stairs and sees her.

"Oh goodness you look freezing, were you at grandmas grave again?" He asks and she starts to cry as she nods.

"I miss her so much dad." She cries.

He bends over and picks her up carefully.

"Shion is May home yet?" A voice calls out from the kitchen.

Shion carries the crying girl through the warm house and into the kitchen.

"Oh sweetie we all miss her." Shion whispers in a comforting voice.

His daughter had been very close with his mom. After the wall was destroyed and the coulden't find her mother anywhere they decided to raise her.

It was only five months ago but his mother had died, she had been in an accident and was dead instantly.

His young daughter had been with his mother at the time of her death, they had gone shopping for a girls day. Then it happened his bright happy cheerful little girl disapeared.

She no longer smiled she was always sad. It broke Shion's heart as well as Nezumi's is heart to see their daughter like this.

May was a ray of sunshine before the accident. Now she had nightmares of the event many times a week. they didnt know what to do for the girl they had tried many different things but nothing seemed to work.


	2. Chapter 2

_The sun was bright over head and the girls were having a girls day; shopping, watching a movie and they were on their way to go get a bite to eat._

 _It happened in an instant, Karan had hardly a second to move her granddaughter out of the way. It hit Karan and people were shouting and her world went dark. May was not harmed by the car that had thrown her grandmother._

 _When Karan next opened her eyes there were medics around her body, she saw may with blood on her hands and a terrified expression on her face._ _Karan opens her dry lips and reaches out an arm to the child._

 _"Come here sweet may, I'm ok close your eyes and know its the truth. You are a strong beautiful young girl." She says her voice quiet against the commotion going on around them._

May sits up with a jolt and looks to the foot of her bed. through her tears she can see a shadow sitting there on her bed.

may wipes the tears away and curls into a ball under the blankets.

 _if grandma didn't push me out of the way she would still be here...and then both my dads would be happier._ may thinks as she slowly gets up and grabs a coat and her shoes.

she walks out the front door as quiet as possible and walks down the road.

A thick blanket of fresh snow covering the ground. the early morning light glistening upon the snow as may slughishly walks to school.

* * *

sorry for the delayed chapter... I just havnt been getting the vibes for this lately and well this is kinda all ive got for no.6. I love the characters and all but I just cant do them properly while keeping them the same. so this I suppose is the end of this story.


End file.
